


The Airport

by fancyflautist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a photo, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy, Destiel drabble based on a picture of Jensen and Misha holding hands at an airport I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> You can see my inspiration here: tangobullets.tumblr.com/post/2180660274/i-cant-find-the-picture-of-jen sen-and-misha-holding 
> 
> Also, this work is posted to my FFN account (like all my others), but to avoid confusion I'm Musicalroza999 there.

Dean might hate airplanes, but he had to admit that this was worth it. Cas looked at him expectantly.

"Worth it?" he asked.

"More than you could know Cas. I can't believe we're doing this." The second he thought about his little piece of a normal life he started having second thoughts.

"Dean, the world will survive without us for two weeks. Sam can call us if he needs any help. We're here now so can you please just enjoy yourself?" Cas sounded frustrated, and rightly so. Dean had been going back and forth about their Jamaican excursion for weeks. He could go from "We've worked our asses off and saved the world and Sam can handle things by himself so we deserve this" to "we can't go we have a duty and what if Sam needs us" in a matter of seconds.

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, leaving him hanging while he took in what his boyfriend had become. They were both disheveled from the long plane ride and Cas was wearing jeans and a green tee shirt. The only remnant of his former style was the suit coat he refused to let go of, worn as a jacket in the cool air conditioning of the airport. He grabbed Cas' hand and smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. "I will. Now let's go get our luggage." Cas' smile was brighter than his former grace as he led the way to the baggage claim, chattering around about all the great things Jamaica had to offer.

...

When Sam met the two men at the airport in Kansas two weeks later they were considerably more tan and, in Dean's case, visibly more relaxed. And just as Sam was telling them about how quiet the two weeks were without them how maybe the monsters took the week off so they wouldn't spoil the happy couple's vacation his phone rang.

Sam started laughing when he hung up. "No rest for the wicked I guess. That was Garth about a case in Nebraska."

As Dean slid into the front seat with Cas shotgun and Sam in the back he thought about how three years ago he never would have thought he could have it this good.


End file.
